iMetal Fight Beybade
by allaroundwriter132
Summary: Carly and Sam showed Freddie their new hobby, Beyblade! With the tournament coming up in a week, would any of the iCarly gang win first place? And who is the crazy kid that thinks he's Ryuug? Rated T to be safe.


iMetal Fight Beyblade

This is my second fanfic and first crossover. I think it's a crossover, because I have my own version of Ryuuga. Ok, so this is also a Creddie fanfic (I'm a big fan!). I'm also using beys from my first fanfic, Beyblade Metal Generation, including my Earth Wolf ED145S, guess who has it.

Let's get on with the story!  
Freddie: 5, 4, 3, 2…  
Me: Let it rip!

Chapter 1 The Wolf Rises

(Carly and Spencer's apartment)

Freddie's POV

"Hey guys." I said, letting myself in. The first thing I noticed was it was too quiet. That was until I heard a yell. I think it meant something, but it was too muffled for me to know what it means. I panicked, someone might be hurting Carly. I ran upstairs to Carly's room.

"Carly, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes! I win again!" Carly squealed.

I walked in the door. The first thing I noticed is the sound of metal hitting against metal. Another was that both Sam and Carly were surrounding a mini stadium. The next thing is what Carly and Sam was wearing. Carly wore pink and white gloves, a pink t-shirt, white pants, and goggles around her neck. Sam, on the other hand wore blue gloves, jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, and hi top sneakers.

"Hey, what's up?"

I guessed Carly didn't notice I was here, because she screamed and she fell over. I walked to her, confused, and helped her up with Sam.

"What is all this?" I asked, referring to the metal and plastic parts on the floor.

"It's called Beyblade," she said. I know a little about it, but not that much.

"Ok, so why are you guys playing it?"

"Spencer's friend Socko brought a whole bunch of parts from his meeting with this sock company in Japan. Socko gave some of them to Spencer."

"Okay, so can I join you?" Hey, don't blame me! Carly got me interested.

"Don't Carls. Freddork here would geek up the game."

"Sure, first I'll help you build your own," she said, ignoring Sam's comment, "see the bucket of screws?"

"Yeah."

"Pick one."

There were many screws, and they all have a picture on the top. I picked the one I thought was the coolest. It has a wolf on it.

"Nice, that's called the bey's Facebolt; it sort of keeps it all together," Carly said, "with that you should use the matching part." She gave me a flat, plastic ring.

"Ok, now pick one fusion wheel."

I looked at her confused.

"Oh yeah, it's the big metal disks."

I looked at them and picked the one of the top. Carly said it's called the Earth fusion wheel.

"Ok, now get one of those spin tracks," she said, pointing to the tray of oddly shaped disks.

I picked the black thingy with wings moving outward. I found out it was called ED145. The last thing I picked was a pointy bottom part, or performance tip, as Carly called it.

When it was all put together, Carly said it was called an Earth Wolf ED145S. She also gave me a red launcher and black ripcord.

"Finally," Sam said with relief, "we can get this freaking battle started."

I found out Sam got a Dark Pegasus 100JB, and Carly has a Storm Eagle D125WB.

"Because you're a newbie," Sam said, "doesn't mean we won't whoop your butt."

NO ONE'S POV

"Let's start," Cary said, "3…"

"2…" Sam said with a smug look on your face. It practically screams _"I'm gonna beat you again Freddork." _

That gave Freddie the strength he need. "1!" he yelled.

"Let it rip!" they all said in unison.

All three beys sped to a center point. At first, only Pegasus (Sam's bey) and Eagle (Carly's bey) were fighting. Suddenly, it became a two on one battle. Pegasus and Eagle double teaming against Wolf (Freddie's bey). At first the beys worked separately one attacking after another, not even giving wolf time to counter.

_Oh freak, I'm gonna lose, in front of Carly._ Freddie thought.

Instantly, something snapped in him.

"Wolf," Freddie commanded, "hold your ground!"

Both Carly and Sam thought Freddie was crazy. But, miraculously, Wolf stopped moving around the stadium and stayed in one place. Now both Pegasus and Eagle rammed Wolf together.

_He can't win, his bey is weak_. Sam thought.

When Eagle and Pegasus made contact with Wolf, they were stopped in their tracks. Amazed Carly, Sam, even Freddie couldn't believe this is happening.

"Wolf attack!" Freddie commanded. Wolf obeyed. The bey pushed Pegasus and Eagle away a little, and, with one sweep, Wolf flipped both of them over.

Everyone was staring at Wolf and Freddie as if they came straight out of the anime series.

"Wow," was all they could say. Both Carly and Sam have the classic 'What the Hell?' looks. On the other hand, Freddie was studying his bey.

"Want to get something to eat?" Carly said. Freddie and Sam nodded. When they went out to the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie took out his bey from his pocket.

"Can you tell me if I saw what I think I saw?" Freddie asked.

"What did we see?" Carly asked.

"You mean Freddie having a come from behind victory over our beys, well yeah." Sam said bluntly.

"Ok, so I'm not dreaming." Freddie and Carly said.

"Is that a Beyblade I see?" T-bo asked.

"Yeah, why?" Freddie asked.

"Well, the Groovy Smoothie is holding the first ever G.S.B.C. tournament."

"What is G.S.B.C?" Carly asked.

"Groovy Smoothie's Beyblade Club, do you want to join?" T-bo asked.

"Sign me up." Sam said, showing him her Dark Pegasus bey.

"Same here,' Carly said showing her Storm Eagle.

Everyone looked at Freddie and his bey.

"Count me in," Freddie said, "So, T-bo, who else is joining?"

"Oh yeah, the other bladers are Gibby, Jonah, Rip-off Rodney, Wendy, Fleck and Dave together, and this crazy kid that thinks he's Ryuuga."

"Ryuuga, you mean the crazy evil dude in the Beyblade tv show?" Freddie asked.

"I heard the voice actor for the English dub said the kid was his inspiration for the evil voice." T-bo said.

"Let me guess, this kid has a Lightning L-Drago 100HF bey?" Carly asked.

"Right, he's so crazy that he wants everyone to call him Ryuuga."

"We'll beat him easy." Carly said.

"I hope so. That dude is a freaking jerk!" T-bo said.

"So why you kick him out."

"Cause he's too scary."

"Well, we'll see about that," Sam said.

"Ok," T-bo said, "the tournament is about a week from now."

"Sure."

After that talk, the ate and drank in peace.

A.N. So now read and review. Also, try to read my other fanfic, "Beyblade Metal Generation". See ya 'till next time.


End file.
